Kaiser Vlad
“''For too long, Xylvania has been the playground of Frontier Warmongers and Tundran Despots. At last we shall resume our rightful place in history as masters of these inferior nations." ~ Kaiser Vlad revealing his motivations after his surprise attack on the Western Frontier and Tundran Territories "''Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor Ubel" ~ Kaiser Vlad accepting his defeat at the finale of Battalion Wars "Our victory may be postponed, but the torch of destiny stills burns brightly for Xylvania" ~ Kaiser Vlad still maintaining optimism for the future of Xylania despite his second defeat at the end of Battalion Wars 2. Kaiser Vlad is the main antagonist of the Battalion Wars video game series and is the leader of the Xylvania faction. Little is known about the Kaiser's past except that he is the ruler of Xylvania and is trying to take over the world like his ancestor, Lord Ferrok. It is said that he is over 100 years old as the current Xylvanian heavy tank was a present for his 97th birthday. He is voiced by German actor Wolf Kahler, who also played Colonel Dietrich in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Biography Vlad's first appearance was in Battalion Wars 1 when he was seen dealing with Tsar Gorgi of the Tundran Territories. It was revealed that the deal was that Xylvania would join Tundra in the war against the Western Frontier. However when that plan was to come in motion Countess Ingrid revealed that Kaiser Vlad had betrayed Gorgi and has declared war on both nations leading to their alliance. The Kaiser then invaded the Dune Sea which ended in defeat. He then invaded the Coral Atolls which belonged to the Solar Empire but was pushed out by The Frontier, The Tundrans and their new ally The Solar Empire. During this campaign Vlad revealed that the motive for the attack of the Solar Empire was to avenge the destruction of Old Xylvania. When the Alliance of Nations launched an all-out attack on Xylvania, Vlad intended on defending his nation however, despite his warnings, Countess Ingrid had awoke the Iron Legion of Old Xylvania. The Legion had possessed her, leading her to lead the Legion on an indiscriminate attack of all those they encounter. After the Legion was vanquished by the Alliance of Nations, they turned their attention back to Xylvania, specifically the capital of Vladstag. After the Siege of the Vladstag Vlad and Ubel, accepting their defeat, planned on quickly escaping before their enemies discovered them. However Marshal Nova attempted to gain vengeance for the murder of his father by battling Ubel. After easily defeating him, Vlad grabbed Nova by the throat and appeared to have intended on killing him. However, fortunately for Nova, the leaders of the Western Frontier dramatically entered the room through the use of a heavy tank. Knowing he had no chance of defeating them, Vlad escaped through use of a smoke bomb and a helicopter thus denying Marshal Nova his vengeance. Vlad made his return in the Battalion Wars II but not until the end of the third campaign in which he poisoned Admiral A-Qira. Vlad's main aspiration was revealed. He tricks the Anglo Isles into invading the Solar Empire and also tricked Tundra into invading the Frontier in a time before the events of the prequel. The reason of this was because he was searching for The Staff of Qa-Len which the Solar Empire used to destroy the Iron Legion 200 years ago. He then discovers that the staff was in the Tundran Territories buried under a frozen wasteland. In order to obtain it he unsuccessfully invaded Tundra. In the final mission the Allliance of Nations come across Vlad's Mining Spider which he used to dig up the staff. Though the alliance succeded in destroying it they were to late as Vlad had obtained the staff. He attempted to escape via air transport however it was shot down by Commander Pierce. As a last resort he attempted to utilize the power of the staff. However this inadvertently buries him and Ubel . Their final appearance consisting of Ubel attempting to dig them out while the Kaiser held a match for light.. Category:Hegemony Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Male